


i'd rather be with you

by wantadonut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantadonut/pseuds/wantadonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd rather be with you

Derek is leaning at the door, watching as Stiles brings his stuff inside. “Stuff” is an understandment, since the boy is storming in with two bags and a backpack. 

 

He’s babbling about how this weekend is going to be just  _awesome_ and how his dad said no alcohol but, duh-uh, it’s not like Derek is even going to have it at home since he wouldn’t get drunk anyways, with the werewolf thing. Not that he would mention it to the Sheriff, of course,  _don’t look at me like that, you sour-wolf!_

 

And Derek lets him talk and yanks the bags out of Stiles’ hands, walking slowly to his bedroom and throwing them to the floor like cement, not caring at all if there’s something breakable in there. If something was important, Stiles probably put it in his backpack. 

 

Or at least, Derek hopes he did. 

 

“Hey can I grab something to eat? Don’t think I didn’t notice you went grocery shopping, and hey I’m not complaining, I’m actually glad ‘cause I was getting sick from even glancing at any kind of meat. Or fish. But mostly meat.” 

 

“Stiles,” Derek sighs, leaning in the doorframe and watching as Stiles starts placing his stuff all over the room. His toothbrush is suddenly next to Derek’s by the sink, and then there he is shoving his pijama’s pants underneath his side of the bed (not that Derek would ever admit that when he’s alone he will avoid sleeping into that part of the mattress), and his laptop is at the bedside table, and is that really a whole cart of Adderall going into the first drawer?

 

“What?” He looks so innocent that Derek is almost fooled. But with the werewolf thing keeping him from being lied to, he hears the hesitation hidden in that word.

 

“What are you doing here?” Derek doesn’t move from where he’s standing, but he does want to go to Stiles when the boy sits at the edge of the bed and starts fidgeting with the blanket; he doesn’t though, because he wants an answer. 

 

“It’s the date, isn’t it? Since the fire,” and he doesn’t need to elaborate because they both know what Stiles is talking about and it shouldn’t warm Derek’s chest but  _it does_ and Derek decides he should talk to the Sheriff about finding better places to hide the police suspect’s files, like, well the police station. “So I decided to spend the weekend here ‘cause you know, I’m pretty awesome and so I have the most awesome ideas ever and you’re kinda awesome yourself so I though, why not be awesome together? You shouldn’t be alone and you’re always alone, so. And if you start feeling down or something, I could always  _go down_ on you and-“

 

Derek wants to smile, but he doesn’t. His heart does, though. “I like to be alone.” 

 

Stiles looks like he was punched in the face but Derek doesn’t let him feel rejected for long, because even Derek is not immune to seeing someone (who he is close to  _mating)_ sad.  
  


“Stiles,” he says, because he loves that name. He kneels in front of the boy, one hand messing with Stiles’ hair. “I like to be alone, but I would rather be alone with you.”

 

Stiles smiles so big and so sincere, that Derek has to bite his own tongue before saying something he’d regret. Something that would include the words “mate” or even “us”.   
  


For now, he’ll just give Stiles a little warning. “Try not to steal the covers and stay on your side.”

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and starts talking, well, vomiting loads of words about waking up with Derek cuddling him and how they were then on his side and that was  _not fair, Derek!_

_  
_

Derek just smirks and kisses him, mumbling something about "no Adderall while you're here" and Stiles doesn't even try to answer him. 


End file.
